Glee is too much for Naru
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Bou-san, Ayako, Mai and Naru are together in a room, talking. What type of conversations starts in the SPR office when Masako, John and Yasuhara are gone? Read and find out!


**BORED. That's the only word that i can use to describe my situation. We do nothing in class and we still have to go until the 23... i hate it! They could just give us the week of holidays, but nooo! It's outside the rules and hours of the school... excuses, excuses...  
I'm bored, but that is the best thing! When i'm bored i write non-stop! And you will think: **_Then write the next chapter of the story your making!_**... I wish i could...**

**A/N; The beta reader could do the check and i hate to wait, so i apologize about the mistakes. If there are too many, tell me and i will be changing them! **

**Now, with the oneshot! =) Hope you like it!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Glee is too much for Naru_

"Naru, _please,_ tell me your joking." Mai pleaded with a shocked face. Naru glared at her, trying to hide his embarrashment.

"Since when do i joke?" Naru asked still glaring at her while drinking his precious tea.

"Never." Answered the chorus of the office. Mean = Ayako, Bou-san and Mai. Yasuhara wasn't there, nor Masako. John was there, but it was like he wasn't.

"Are you telling me... that you don't know what is Glee?" Mai asked still shocked.

"Of course i do. Glee is the act that express happiness." Naru stated like it was the normales thing in the world. You know, becouse memorizing the dictionary is the normalest thing in the world. Mai sighed, defeated.

"Not that, man!" now was Ayako's try. "You know, the Glee club!" she said. Naru looked the same as before. "The singing club?" she asked. He was still the same.

"They sing famous songs, like... OH! Halo by Beyoncé and Walking on Sunshine by Katrina & The Waves! You remember the mash-up they did? It was amagazine!" Bou-san asked and comented. And while the others started to coment more songs of Glee, Naru looked at the like they were speaking in Italian, something he didn't knew. He coughted catching everyones attention.

"I still don't know what are you talking about." Naru stated. The others looked at each other trying to say something that could help him. HELP. NARU. The narcissist of the SPR. They were trying to help him, becouse he asked.

"I talked about it the other day." Mai tryed again. "When i was... you didn't hear me at all." Mai said now realizating it. Naru looked at the wall.

"They really are famous. I don't know how can't you know... it..." Bou-san comented while shuping up slowly becouse the boss was sending really bad auras.

"Celebritys also went to work there. You remember when appeared Kristin Chenoweth? Oh! And Idina Menzel? They where fabulous!" Ayako said while sighing dreamly.

"Earth to Ayako! Are you still here?" Mai asked while waving her right hand in her face. Ayako snaped and looked at Mai.

"What?" Ayako asked. Mai sighed.

"Nothing, nothing..." Mai said looking at the wall.

"I think that i have something in the mobile of Glee..." Bou-san said while looking on the phone. Some seconds later he put a smile in his face. "Here!" he said. And put the video of the song, It's my life/My confesion. **(A/N; For those that don't know the song, go to here:** _www. youtube. com / watch?v=og 8Trt nT&feature=related_**)**

Some minutes after seeing the video, Mai, Ayako and Bou-san looked at Naru with the hope that he knew them. Naru crossed his arms in his chest, then he put a hand under his chin and in the end he shaked his head. The other three fell to the floor while Lin tryed to hide a smile. For you to know, Lin only came out of his office for water, but seeing what was happening, decided to stay and look at it.

"I gave up!" Bou-san said while putting his hands in the air.

"Me too..." Ayako said while sittting in the sofa again.

"At last i tryed." Mai said while sighing.

Everyone was about to enter once again in a conversation with Glee of main character, but Naru who was stayed silent while reading over again his notes. Then he started to think something. It just didn't make sense, so he said it.

"How do we ended up talking about... Glee?" Naru asked looking at the three in front of him. The three looked betwen them and started to think.

"..." Mai said nothing.

"..." Ayako also, said nothing.

"... i think... that it was when i asked about you and Mai going out..." Bou-san said.

Naru looked at the crazy monk, the bad temperated miko and the problem magnet girlfriend and let out a frustated sigh. He went to his office and Lin could help but think: _Who would have though that Glee would be too much for Naru...

* * *

_

**I said it. I WAS BORED! I was hearing Glee's songs and i though of this... and i have to say that for those that still don't know about Glee, you really don't know what are you loosing! I could say that the songs they sing in Glee are BETTER than the originals! And for those that already know about Glee, i have to say that i LOVE Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and Arthy's voices! I JUST CAN'T STOP HEARING THEM!**

**So, thanks for reading and hope you liked it! Please, after you READ, REVIEW! ^.^**


End file.
